Wounded and Healing
by Lyssie212
Summary: Bruises were scattered across his abdomen, scratches littered his side, a long and sickly looking gash the worst of them, his ankle was throbbing in sync with his heartbeat, and he had a horrible headache. Probably a concussion. His dad had really done a number on him this time. "Need a hand?" Pre-Invasion. Slash. Fluff.


**Hello again! :)**

**Hmmmm...I was a little hesitant to upload this, just because it's my first slash fiction. I don't really think I did a very good job on it. They both seem OOC... :1  
**

**And I am going with the comics on this one for Wally's background, where his dad is abusive. I'm probably going to be using that a lot. Ya know, for hurt/comfort stuff. x3**

**I think Kid Flash's zeta tube entrance is B03...if it's not, PLEASE let me know so I can fix it! D:  
**

**Oh! Forgot to mention...this story was inspired by One Direction's "What Makes You Beautiful." Yeah, yeah, I'm a 1D fan. No criticizing please! xD  
**

**WARNING: Fluff ahead!  
**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the characters Wally West and Dick Grayson. So how would I own them? ...Exactly.**

* * *

**Title: Wounded and Healing**  
**Written: 5/28/12**

* * *

_Recognized: Kid Flash B03_

Wally entered the cave to the sound of laughing coming from the living room. Normally he would have headed straight in to join them, but today…today was different.

He continued slowly, limping heavily towards their personal rooms. But then he realized that he would have to pass the living room in order to get there. He paused behind the partition, steeling himself for the small trek ahead, though it seemed so much farther than usual. He took a deep breath, then took his first step, holding back a grimace as agonizing pain shot up his leg, a small whimper of pain escaping his lips. He continued despite the pain, hiding his limp as best as he could. Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them back quickly, not wanting anyone to notice.

However, one certain ebony acrobat did.

"Hey, Walls. You okay?"

The speedster internally panicked, fumbling to come up with a response.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm… yeah, I'm totally fine! Just, ya know…I'm exhausted. Helped Flash for most of the day, so I'm, uh, I'm just gonna hit the sack…" he stuttered, continuing forward with renewed force. He stumbled slightly on his injured leg, a barely concealed wince crossing his features. Before anyone could say anything else, the teen was gone.

He continued the façade to his room in case someone was watching. He typed in his passcode with an unsteady hand, and once the door opened, hobbled in and carefully lowered himself to his mattress, his eyes screwed shut in pain. He took a shaky breath before reaching down under the bed for his secret stash of first aid for instances such as this. He tugged his shirt over his head, vision swimming with tears and pain. He shut his eyes again, willing the tears away before glancing down at his torso.

Bruises were scattered across his abdomen and where a few ribs had been cracked and possibly broken. Small cuts riddled his left side where glass had shattered, a long and sickly looking gash on his upper arm the worst of them, still oozing blood sluggishly. He was sure his ankle was sprained if not fractured. And he had an awful headache. Probably a concussion.

His dad had really done a number on him this time.

He sighed and reached for the antiseptic, aggravating a few of the cuts and causing him to wince.

"Need a hand?"

He whirled towards the door, dropping the tube of medicine in the process, but immediately regretted the quick action as his head throbbed and black and red spots blocked his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed a hand to his forehead willing the blackness away as he swayed dangerously.

Next thing he knew, Dick was sitting next to him, a hand rubbing his bare back, carefully avoiding any injuries.

"—F? Wally? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

He groaned before responding. "'M fine. I hate it when you do that…" he grumbled. "How…how'd you even get in?"

The younger teen grinned softly. "Master hacker, remember? Plus we exchanged passwords ages ago."

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled, sparing a fleeting glance at his friend. "Sorry, my head's a little screwy right now…"

Dick's facial features softened in worry as his eyes raked up and down the ginger's torso taking in every wound. He knew Wally would hate it, but he had to affirm his theories on his friend's injuries to the real story.

"Walls…what was it this time?"

The young speedster didn't know why, but something in the younger's voice made him spill everything that had occurred that day. Everything from when his father had gotten home in another of his moods, to the drunken attack, to the teen getting out of the house as fast as he could hobble to the nearest zeta tube in Central.

As he told his story, Dick carefully applied the antiseptic to the scratches. He cleaned the larger cut, murmuring soothingly as the injured teen hissed in discomfort as the acrobat applied the medicine and wound a bandage around his arm to prevent further bleeding.

As Wally finished his story, Dick inspected the ginger's ankle, a large bruise spreading across the skin surrounding it. The boy poked it gently, causing Wally to flinch and whimper in pain and Dick quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, eyebrows creased in concern. Wally was going to need to get that checked out eventually. "I'm going to need to wrap it though. Just hang on, okay bud? I'll make it quick, I promise."

The teen nodded, screwing his eyes shut again and clutched the edge of the bed tightly in preparation.

The boy wonder glanced at his friend's face in sympathy before proceeding with the wrapping. He moved swiftly yet gently, taking care not to jostle the joint more than necessary. Tears stung the speedster's eyes, however, as he clutched his sheets in a death grip. Once the ebony was finished, Wally gave a shuddering sigh, his ankle throbbing in sync with his heartbeat. Dick pushed himself up and settled besides the elder, resting his head on his uninjured shoulder. The two sat like that for a few moments before the older teen spoke.

"Why does he do it, Dick?" he mumbled, voice wavering. "I try not to do anything wrong, yet he finds an excuse to hit me whenever he can." Tears dripped down his cheeks, and he brushed them away angrily with the back of his hand, but they continued to fall. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered, voice cracking.

"What? Wally, there's nothing wrong with you!" Dick exclaimed pulling away from his friend's shoulder to look at him is surprise. "Hey," he said softly, catching Wally's electric green eyes. "You're great, okay? Your dad just doesn't realize what he's missing being cruel to you. You don't deserve it, Walls. You don't."

A light blush splashed across both of their cheeks and Wally returned his gaze to the floor. Dick looked away for a brief moment, before reaching up to press a soft kiss to Wally's temple. Their blushes deepened, and a small smile crossed the acrobat's face. Their more-than-friendship was still new territory, but both were getting more comfortable as the days went on.

"We'll figure something out soon, okay?" Dick reassured him. "Have you talked to Barry yet?"

"N-no…not yet. I will."

"You should do it soon. You shouldn't have to go through this, KF. You deserve better." He scolded gently.

"I know," he answered quietly. "I just…I'm…I'm scared, Dick. What if something happens? What if he finds out I've told you or Uncle B before we can do anything? He'll kill me…" he finished in a frightened whisper.

The boy frowned, but then leaned forward and wiped away the still streaming tears from his boyfriend's cheeks.

"It'll be alright," he murmured, softly stroking the freckled cheek with his thumb. "If you want, I can talk to Bruce and have Batman go after him," he suggested.

Wally chuckled half-heartedly at the mental image of Batman showing up on his doorstep, scaring his parents half to death.

"No matter how amusing that would be, I think I better deal with this by myself and with Uncle B."

Dick shrugged. "If that's what you want."

Wally turned to him. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Good." Dick smiled as he glanced into those captivating green orbs again. "You're beautiful," he whispered, placing a hand on the ginger's cheek. Wally turned his gaze to the floor, a blush and small smile gracing his features. Dick turned the teen's face back to his own. "Hey," he asked quietly. "You gonna be okay?"

Wally swooped in and captured the younger's lips with his, startling him at the surprise. However, Dick relaxed and responded tenderly, eyes slipping closed in ecstasy as he smiled into the kiss.

After a few precious moments, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together with a small grin.

"Yeah," Wally responded with renewed confidence. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

**Alalskdjf;aosidlsdj. Fluffy. I think I'm going to puke.**

**Haha, jk, jk. x3 Hope you enjoyed! Not my best work, but like I said. It's my first time writing slash. I'm still getting used to it. :1 Gotta love me some Birdflash though! x)**

**Ah well. Thanks for reading! Review please? :3**

**Ta!**

**Lyssie212**


End file.
